Paseo
by little owl7
Summary: Por tu pasado cumpleaños, Breyito. Esperando que te guste (y no me mates). Un paseo escolar a la playa no suena tan mal... pero, ¿siendo profesora de Sherlock Holmes?


Para **Breyito** por su cumpleaños... si, lo sé, fue hace siglos, pero, pero, pero... *llora por la pena*, pero creo que es mejor tarde que nunca! :D Felicidades atrasadas!

* * *

Sol. Cielo despejado. Aire sano y puro. Mar turquesa. Playa de fotografía para postal.

Si, un muy bello día para pasar el día con tus…

-¡Sherlock, James bajen ahora mismo de esa palmera!-gritaste asustada al ver donde estaba ese par de imprudentes. Los niños se quedaron estáticos en su lugar disimulando su cara de sorpresa, no creían que pudieras haberlos cachado antes de que hicieran algo. Los miraste severamente. Ellos entendieron y fueron bajando de ahí, codeándose entre sí, para echarse la culpa entre sí. "Te dije que fuera rápido, Sherly".

Bien, como ibas diciendo, ese día es demasiado tranquilo para que tú y tus…

-¡Irene, deja de desvestir a Molly!-gritaste escandalizada, al ver que la niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes le estaba quitando el pareo a una pobre y sonrojada Molly que se retorcía en los brazos de su amiguita

-¡Pero se ve mejor sin él!-reclamo la niña. Pero igual, al ver tu fuerte mirada, desistió y dejo libre a Molly que salió corriendo a reunirse con John que estaba muy tranquilo haciendo un castillo de arena ignorando a los demás. Irene por su parte, con todo y puchero en la cara, fue con Sherlock que estaba "hablando" con unos niños de otra familia.

Bueno, quizás no todo sea tranquilo, pero eso si, nada te distraerá de que ellos…

-¡Mycroft, deja de jalar esa sombrilla que la romperás!-reclamaste cansada al ver que el pequeño no soltaba por nada del mundo una sombrilla azul que era jalada por otro niño-¡Es de Greg!

-¡Pero a mi me gusto!-reclamo el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido

-¡Pero es mía!-reclamo Greg algo molesto

-quitarle las cosas a los demás solo porque nos gustan no es bueno, Mycroft-terminas diciendo, levantándote de la toalla que habías tendido en el suelo -"adiós bronceado"-, para ir con ellos-eso no se hace, Mycroft Holmes

-¡oh, cállese Sra. Hudson!-reclamo enojado, soltando la sombrilla, haciendo que Greg se cayera de espaldas en la arena y cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho en gesto de enojo

-¡Mycroft!-reclamaron enojados Molly, Irene, Sherlock, Greg, e incluso James, con esas voces de niños de primaria que hicieron voltear a uno que otro curioso de la playa

-eh…-se sonroja un poco-lo siento Sra. Hudson… perdona Greg…-y lo ayudo a levantarse

-si me hubieras preguntado antes, te hubiera dicho que la íbamos a compartir ambos-dijo el niño que estaba muy bronceado-tonto-y le sonrió muy bonito

Mycroft termino aun más sonrojado que antes.

No te podías quejar, así eran tus niños. Tus niños de primaria, claro. Tú eras una bondadosa profesora de primaria en un colegio que estaba en Londres, y aunque eras profesora todo mundo te llamaba Sra. Hudson, una costumbre que jamás se quito y que no hiciste nada para que eso pasara.

Y ahora, estabas ahí, en esa bella playa, cuidando que ese grupo de niños tan curiosos no matara a los demás turistas y que por lo menos, llegaran de vuelta a Londres, todos y cada uno lo mas salvo que se pudiera (habías oído decir a Sherlock que tal vez pudiesen dejar "sin querer" a James enterrado en la arena).

La verdad es que nunca te enteraste porque accediste a darles el paseo de fin de año. Pero ahí estabas, separando a Irene de Molly o de Sherlock, a Molly de Sherlock, a Sherlock de John, a John… ahora que lo piensas, John era el único buen niño que había ahí… bien, entonces era a Mycroft de Greg, a Greg de James, a James de Sherlock y así… un circulo vicioso que curiosamente (cosa que te sorprendía) siempre giraba entorno a…

-¡SHERLOCK HOLMES!-gritaste o rugiste, daba igual. El muy inquieto niño había comenzado a pelearse con otros niños aun más grandes que él. Suponías que había sido porque él jamás –jamás- se podía quedar callado y no conocía el significado de la palabra "sutileza" (aun cuando de todos los niños era el que mejor leía junto con su hermano).

Fuiste a separarlos. Oh cielos, tenia una ceja partida y con los que había peleado estaban con moretones por toda la cara.

-Sherlock-regañaste, a la par de que Molly traía corriendo el botiquín

-no fue nada-dijo obstinado, pero aun así, se dejo hacer la curación, poniendo cara de dolor cada que le aplicabas desinfectante en la herida

-te pedí de la forma mas atenta de que te comportaras en esta salida y mira… oh Sherlock-el niño de ojos verdes te miro a los ojos y aunque no lo admitía, sabias que la única ventana hacia su corazón eran ese par de esmeraldas tan inquietas como las olas del mar; de ahí que supieses que había entendido el regaño y que ahora se sentía mal –o un poco al menos-.

-yo...-Sherlock no es de disculpas y lo sabes

-ya… saben, estoy cansada e iré al cuarto de hotel… Mycroft, Greg quédense a cargo un momento –Mycroft junto con Greg eran los mas grandes del grupo-.

Y te fuiste al hotel.

A veces era pesado ser profesora de un Sherlock Holmes de siete años.

-la hiciste de enojar, so bobo-dijo Irene acercándose, con los brazitos cruzados sobre su pecho

-yo no pensé que ese tonto se fuera a enojar tanto conmigo-se defendió Sherlock, con el ceño fruncido

-¿Y como no quieres que se enoje si le dices que su hermano es adoptado?-pregunto John suspirando

-¡Pero si es mas que obvio!-reclamo el niño-¡No se parecen en nada!

-si se parecen o no, es algo que no te debe de incumbir-le regaño su hermano

-y ahora por tu culpa, la Sra. Hudson se enojo-dijo Greg con desaprobación

-felicidades, Sherly-dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa

-ya entendí-dijo Sherlock cansado-¡Pero es que no son hermanos!

-¡Contigo es feo hablar!-reclamo Molly, alejándose a jugar a otro lado

Los demás le siguieron, salvo John.

-¿tú también me vas a decir que soy un bocón?-reclamo molesto

-no, solo estoy esperando-dijo John, sentándose en la arena. Sherlock vio con atención como sus mejillas o mas bien toda su carita estaba roja por el sol.

-¿Qué cosa?-Sherlock se sentó junto a él, haciendo un gesto de desprecio. Le chocaba la arena.

-como solucionaras el enojo de la Sra. Hudson-y le sonrió-siempre resuelves todo… resolviste donde olvido su celular en el aula, o donde habían quedado los zapatos de Molly tras el festival de primavera… seguro y haces algo bonito para ella

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?-le pregunto, quitándose de la frente los rizos negros. Tonto sol que le hacia sentir mucho calor.

-porque… mmm… no lo sé-y se encogió de hombros- pero sé que lo harás

-eso no es un respuesta-dijo Sherlock con los ojos en blanco

-lo sé… pero aun así, no me iré de aquí, hasta que me digas que haremos… aun cuando se haya caído el sol allá en el mar-y señalo el horizonte con su pequeño dedo

Sherlock miro hacia el horizonte, el cielo y el mar se unirían haciéndose uno. Y tuvo la idea.

-oh, John… ¡eres fantástico!

Tocaron a tu puerta. Sales tras despertarte, quizás los niños ya tengan hambre y quieran que los lleves al comedor.

-buenas tardes, bella señora-te sorprendes que es Mycroft el que te espera-¿me haría el honor de ir conmigo?

-¿A dónde si se puede saber?-preguntas curiosa y con una sonrisa. ¿Ahora que tramaban los niños? Siempre salían con sus cosas raras, como la vez que casi vuelan el laboratorio de ciencias y eso que solo estaban plantando un frijolito en un recipiente de vidrio con algodón.

-eh… no, no se puede saber-y te sonríe de lado-es secreto

-o mas bien no sabes a donde vamos-le dices con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta al salir

-eh… algo así

Bajan a la recepción y te sorprende ver a James (a regañadientes, lo mas seguro) y a Greg disfrazados… no mas bien, uniformados como dos soldaditos para un vals (¿De dónde sacaron esos trajes?)

-la escoltamos a su carruaje-dijo Greg contento

-¿Qué no es un taxi?-pregunto James desconcertado

-cállate-y fue codeado por Greg en el estomago

-oh, gracias niños…-eso si que era nuevo

Los tres niños y tú, fueron al taxi que los condujo de nueva cuenta a aquella playa de hace un rato. Miraste al horizonte y viste como caía la tarde. Semejante espectáculo de luces y colores era digno de apreciarse por horas.

Mycroft te condujo a un pequeño yate que estaba en un pequeño puerto que habías visto al llegar al lugar.

-¿subiremos al yate?-preguntas desconcertada

-bienvenida al yate, Sra. Hudson-te recibió una Molly y una Irene muy bien vestidas con esos vestidos rosas que les habías guardado en la maleta. Parecían muñecas de porcelanas (aun cuando Irene no traía medias a comparación de Molly).

Te llevaron a la parte de arriba y pudiste sentarte al fin, en un pequeño comedor con vista al mar. Había un plato y sus cubiertos, un florero con tulipanes –tus favoritos- y una botella de refresco (seguramente no les habían querido vender vino a los niños).

-bienvenida a bordo, Sra. Hudson-dijo John que llegaba igual de vestido que los demás niños-en un momento zarparemos-y viste con cariño como al sonreír le faltaba un diente en su sonrisa blanca. Si, un niño en su totalidad.

-¿y puedo saber la dirección?-preguntas, viendo que tus demás niños están recorriendo emocionados el yate.

-eh…-John se puso a pensar-¡Sherlock! ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

-a mar abierto-y salió el mencionado de la cabina del capitán

-hola Sherlock-dijiste sonriéndole

-hola… yo… bueno… todo esto es para…

-compensar-decía Molly con una sonrisa, viendo que Sherlock se había trabado

-lo mal que nos portamos a veces-dijo Irene mostrándole la lengua de manera divertida

-o porque no obedecemos-dijo Mycroft sonrojado

-o causamos problemas-dijo Greg bajando la mirada

-quizás también porque nos aguanta mucho-dijo James mirando sus manitas

-mas bien, por tener a Sherlock de alumno-dijeron todos en unísono, soltando una risa general

-¡Hey!-reclamo ofendido Sherlock

-oh, niños…-te emociona ver como a veces, por ti, se podían estar en paz y llevarse bien, incluso Sherlock y James o Irene y John-gracias

-¡Pero ya hay que zarpar!

Sherlock regresa con el capitán del yate. Y zarpan al instante. Después te preguntarás de donde consiguieron ese yate...

Esa comida preparada por las niñas fue de lo mejor que habías comido en días (sándwich de mermelada y crema de maní), el deleite de escuchar a Mycroft tocar la flauta es único, ver una pequeña obra de James y Greg –donde James resultaba el ladrón y Greg el policía que lo atrapaba- fue de tu gran agrado y oír a John recitar un poema –chiquito- fue maravilloso.

Supones bien al pensar que Sherlock no hará un acto para ti abiertamente. Así era él.

Cuando casi el sol desaparece por el horizonte, te acercas a él que esta en el barandal viendo los peces dentro del mar.

-¿no crees que te falta algo?-le preguntas de pronto

-¿mis disculpas?-pregunto con gesto de "pensé que me había librado"

-no, eso esta mas que aceptado… sino esto…

Habías descubierto un sombrero de pirata en el yate. Y oh si, tú conocías bien a Sherlock, tanto que sabias que quería ser un pirata. Le pusiste el sombrero y sonrió como nunca lo hacia, aun cuando le quedara grande y se le cayera encima de los ojos.

-creo que necesito a alguien que me muestre el océano... y un pirata es la mejor opción-y le sonríes, para después ser arrastrada por las palabras y palabras que te mencionaba un Sherlock emocionado sobre las criaturas en el mar, sobre el mar en sí o de cualquier cosa que un pirata debe de saber de antemano.

Pues porque a veces, era un honor ser profesora de un Sherlock Holmes de siete años.


End file.
